


Sister

by sappho_not_shakespeare



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Sisters, alex danvers - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_not_shakespeare/pseuds/sappho_not_shakespeare
Summary: Prompt: @beifonglover:I just want a fic where someone calls Alex Kara’s adoptive sister and Kara (who’s been here for not too long) kindly says ‘my sister’Then it happens again at some other point and Kara is a bit stiffer and says 'my sister’ againA few weeks later it happens again and Kara is not having any of it and low key yells 'sister, just sister. Alex is my sister. No need for any other descriptors’I didn’t even care how it happens, if it’s a thing from Krypton (that over defining relationships is disrespectful) or of its just Kara dealing with her own abandonment issues and her doubling down on this connection with AlexAnyway I also want Alex telling Kara that it doesn’t matter what other people say, that they are sister and no one will ever change that





	

Kara used to love the sunrise; the yellow glow and the warmth on her impenetrable skin never ceased to make her smile. 

But that was on Krypton. 

On Earth, the sunrise meant morning. And morning meant school.

 

Like every morning, Kara was awake long before her… alarm clock. She thought that was what Alex called it, anyway. It beeped for less than half a second before Kara reached out to turn it off, the abnormal speed of her movement causing a glass on her bedside table to fall off and smash on the floor.

Kara felt her eyes well up with tears and she bit her lip, the awful feeling of being helpless flooding through her. 

There was a quiet knock and the door swung open slowly. Alex came in, a tentative smile on her face. She was holding two cups of coffee and she had a towel tucked under her arm.  
“Hi, Kara,” she whispered softly.  
“Hi,” Kara repeated tearfully, tearing her gaze away from the gap between the curtains where the sun shone high in the sky.

Alex placed the two mugs down on the table and gently pushed Kara’s hands out of the way as she began to clean up the mess.  
“Don’t tell Eliza. Please.”  
“I won’t, Kara. I promise.”

Kara had no reason to be scared of Eliza, but the thought that she might get angry at her was terrifying. Alex was the only one who could comfort her properly, even after eighteen months of Kara living with the Danvers.

“Thank you,” Kara murmured, a nervous smile forming on her face.

 

The bell rang loudly, making Kara jump. She ignored the stares of the other kids in the corridor and walked quickly down the hall, clutching her biology textbook to her chest, her eyes fixed on the floor.

“Hey,” Alex said, walking up to her with her small group of friends.  
“This is your adoptive sister, right, Alex?” one of the girls asked.  
“Sister,” Kara corrected timidly.  
“Just my sister,” Alex agreed, putting her arm around Kara’s shoulders.

The girl frowned slightly, but let it go. She’d known Alex since they were little and she’d never seen her act this protectively over… anyone. 

“Right,” she agreed, then lunch was over, so Kara rushed off to her English class, petrified of being late.

“Bye, Kara,” Alex called, waving.

 

 

In PE, all the different year groups in the school were playing on a basketball team, and the teacher was reading out the names of people in each team.

“and… Alexandra Danvers,” the man called, closing the notebook. ‘Is that everyone?”

“Actually,” Kara stood up a little too quickly, “my name isn’t on that list.”

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Umm,” Kara said, looking down at her trainers sadly.

“Kara. Kara Danvers,” Alex interrupted, glancing at Kara.

“Ah, yes. Your adoptive sister?”

“Her sister,” Kara insisted, adjusting her glasses as Alex sighed.

 

 

It doesn’t happen again for a while, but in the canteen on Friday afternoon, one of the ‘popular girls’, as Alex calls them, glares at Kara while she’s sitting with Alex, and mutters something about Kara being adopted to her friend. It’s quiet enough that Alex doesn’t here, but Kara’s superhearing is hard to control.

Kara stands up, looking directly at the girl.

“Sister! Just sister. Alex is my sister, okay?”

Alex and Kara share a smile and leave the canteen arm in arm.

 

“You know,” Alex says later that evening when they’re watching a movie, “you really are my sister. That’s never gonna change.”

Kara’s never had a sister before but it feels good so she just smiles and nods, hugging Alex tightly in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Sorry I forgot to mention I changed the prompt a little to make it work.
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback :)


End file.
